Frigid Thorn
by xsasuhinax
Summary: He never thought for a moment that he would see her. in fact, he never knew about her until he saw her. Still the same as always , and still causing his dark heart to race when he was human. However, she does not remember him. It is just a minor thing. She will remember in time. He had eternity. Warning: Stockholm, potential dark themes, violence, etc
1. Chapter 1

He was not mad. By far the least he was from mad, but rather sane in the sense of someone to know they were not mad. If a man where to claim himself sane, and only the mad would claim themselves sane, then the man would be without a doubt mad. However, he claimed himself mad long ago and therefore made the argument invalid, he was sane. So would a mad person claim himself sane over memories of the past? Should he be labeled to a title for thoughts that once dwelled into the darkness of his mind, all to avoid the torment that it once brought, burying the freshness alive against his subconscious?

He was not mad. He was drunk with sanity. He knew that the moment he laid first glance upon her eyes. Not just eyes of fear-oh no- but eyes of beauty and nostalgia from centuries ago. Blue eyes that glimmered beyond someone such as Jack Frost, being the winter spirit that he was. It was beyond him how she managed to survive; yet there she was, in all grace and beauty of similarity when he first loved her.

His dear Elizabeth Pitchiner. His dear beloved wife, Elizabeth Pitchiner.

For so long he missed her, and not just his beloved daughter Seraphina -to which he sometimes would call her Emily Jane- though the thought of her as well etched daggers within his deadbeat heart. A dead heart in which now beats without any source of breath.

This woman was most certainly his beloved. The grace, the poise, the softness in her thin lips, and her fair overall complexion, drew him actually. How he missed the details of everything that he once could touch, comfort, and hold with care.

Still, even with every reason to see her, he just could not, now at the moment though. He would not dare interrupt her, as she somehow becomes Queen of a kingdom called Arendelle. A fitting placement considering the current status of his own power; King of Nightmares.

Even with so much beauty and love he knew she would give him once he reveals himself to still be alive, to still be well enough, he still unfortunately could not get over her fear. Her fear was just as lovely as her proclaim skin. It was nearly hard to control himself from venturing into her possible nightmares, to dig deep beneath that beautiful mind of her to get a whiff of both her superficial scent and emotional scent of fear.

She would understand though. She was his wife after all, one that had not aged a day both physically and personality, and would accept him. She would accept him for who he was and allow him into her fears. She would because she loved him, just as he loved-no, loves her. She loves him just as he loves her. It would not change. It should not change. It did not change. It will not change.

When she turned around to face the guest in her coronation dress, he could have sworn she was looking at him. She must have seen him! Did she recognize him? Probably not since he was hidden within the shadows that overtook the back. How she tensed up and starring at his general direction was misleading though. For a moment she remembered him. Of course she would remember him, he was her only husband. Sure it had taken him to see her to finally remember her, but there was no doubt that she would remember him when seeing him also.

Maybe he should reveal himself? He could see everyone dancing and even though he despised the positive atmosphere, being a creature that enjoyed the darkness, would withstand such appalling scenery to dance with his wife. Make them all envious when he mysteriously intrudes the party to be the first and only one to dance with the Queen of their small kingdom. Intimidated by his appearance, but envious at his relationship with his marriage, they would only watch as he gracefully pull her to the center floor and merge both of their bodies in a close waltz. But alas, they would not be able to see him, but he knew she would. She would because she was his wife.

Aha! So that was how she managed to survive that long; his wife was a controller of Winter. Jack Frost was immortal so she must be too, right? The idea of that neutral party Jack Frost being even similar to his beloved wife disgusted him. He just wanted to tear out those powers of her that relates to such nuisance. However, he was a forgiving man and would give her the benefit of the doubt. She has no relationship with the boy. He was too young for the Queen anyway, so there was no need to be over thinking of how she got powers of the ice.

He watched her as her back was pressed against the wall, staring in such fearfulness that he almost swept in to carry her off her feet to feed. He kept himself stabled luckily as she bolted out of the castle after her powers where revealed. Her heels parted as fast as they could across the water turning everything to ice. She was most definitely amazing, even in her kindness to not hurt them she spread fear. She spread fear for him. She is spreading fear for him because she knew he was there. It was a sign of devotion and love.

They would not hurt her. He would not let them hurt her, for as much as he enjoyed suffering as the pure fear that the entire kingdom emitted, meant little to his dead heart that somehow yearned for her. There were plenty of kingdoms to spread fear, and he did not need her, though as sweet as if was for her to do, to spread it. She needed not to worry about making him strong by spreading fear because he could do it himself just as good, if not better.

He needed to see her. He needed to talk to her. He missed her for so long without knowing how much he missed her. The moment he had realized how much his heart yearned for his beloved Elizabeth was the moment his mind set in a new goal; to take back his beloved Elizabeth, to take back his wife by any means necessary.

The fear was slowly increasing even with him distancing himself from the kingdom. The fear that she placed among them for him was indeed strong, a sign that only someone who truly loved another would do. He would do the same. He would burn everything set in his path, despite his hatred for the light, just to ensure that no one touches her. In fact… he did not want anyone to even look at her. She was most certainly beautiful, in fact too beautiful, and probably attracted the attention of many potential suitors. The swine! How dare they touch a woman that was married, especially one that was married to the King of Nightmares, and Lord of Darkness.

The very thought of them soiling her skin, one that only he should taint, with their filthy hands. He could care less if they wore those damn white gloves. They should know their place, and it was on their knees, both in fear and respect, towards the wife of the King of Nightmares. No one other than himself could taint, and snuff out the purity and light that lingered still brightly within his wife.

It was not out of malice, but out of love. If anyone had to destroy the light that is in her heart it should be her husband. It would not stop her from loving him, because even when he pulls her to the darkness she would still be the same. Even if he dragged her to the depths of his Pitch Black world she would still feel the same for him, because he still feels the same way for her.

After all, she was his Queen of Nightmares and Lady of Darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stay away" she begged. She had never expected this day to come, not by a long shot. After so many years of trying to hold it within, to protect everyone around her, it finally fell apart. The past thirteen years were a nightmare, avoiding contact and staying away from Anna as well as the others placed a heavy burden on her chest. She loved her family, and would do anything for them, even if it meant shutting them out for as long as possible.

She wished she could have explained to Anna that she was a danger to her with her Ice powers, and that every time she closed the door on her face or even refused to go build a snowman was out of protection. She was not a heartless woman even if she played the part.

Seeing everyone in the ballroom was nerve wrecking, with hundreds of eyes staring at her. They were staring at her for any mistakes, any slipups, but she would not. She would not mess up this only day of actual verbal contact with others, or that was she was hoping to accomplish when she first woke up for her day or coronation.

Queen Elsa of Arendelle.

Now it sounded more of a fake title rather than a divine right passed down by royalty. She felt utterly humiliated having to walk away from her own coronation, and fear when Anna caught her off guard and snatched away one of her gloves, oblivious of the potential danger that Elsa could be without them.

She tried to get it back, and gave up when she realized how much Anna could not stand the life that Elsa mostly felt. In the end with her back towards the door she fumbled for the knob behind her and bolted away from the only moment in her life that she just needed to watch herself and her powers; however, she failed.

Ice blasted from her hands and caused the Duke of Weselton to slip with a few others. Everyone was watching. Everyone went into panic, distancing himself or herself from the Queen. They were afraid of her and she could not blame them.

She kept running trying to avoid contact with them even though they were afraid enough of her to move out of the way. It secretly had hurt to know that they were certainly afraid of their Queen.

The only time that her ice became useful was at the fjord, when the moment she thought she was trapped the water slowly turned to ice. With determination to get away from Anna and the kingdom she bolted after taking a firm single step. She did not stop, she did not look down in case she were to trip from the paranoia of walking on water and fall into it.

She kept on running across the water and towards the range of mountains. She was scared that they would follow her on her ice, but she made no attempt to look back to see if they were chasing her. Her heart was beating in tiredness and fear. She was not a monster, but she was dangerous.

The moment her feet could no longer carry her in speed was when she was walking up a mountain. She was alone. It was painful that all her work was for nothing. She was no longer a Queen of Arendelle but instead the Queen of Isolation.

She tried so hard, but now… she did not have to try anymore. She did not have to worry about it anymore. She was free. Her spirits began to slowly lift with her voice echoing on the mountain. It was rather exciting actually. She was free to be herself and no longer had to hide her powers.

Her cape flies off and she goes from one mountain to another with a set of ice staircase. She was free and nothing was going to ever make her go back. Her heart was beating in rhythm as her hands and hips swung with the motion of her music.

So little effort yet so fast her powers could go, creating a large palace of ice. Everything seemed to spiral around and upward in intricate details, rising higher with a motion of her hands.

Another motion of her hands and there went her dress to a ice dress of her own creation. It felt so good to wear what she wanted, she felt so comfortable being able to not worry about wearing such as risqué outfit.

A build up calmness was replaced after shutting the double doors from upstairs to a sense of nervousness. She did not realize it but there was a sense of being watched, but she could not pinpoint from where. No one was there that was for sure no matter where she looked in the castle.

"Hello? Who is there" no one spoke. It stayed absolutely still and quiet with the only sound coming from. She took a step back and glanced around before sighing, " get it together. I am just imagining things. No one is really here."

There was uncertainty of what she could do, and everything small problem was beginning to dawn on her. The most important was being what to eat? How was she going to survive without food? She sat on the bed made from ice before resting on the palm of her hands. There was nothing she could eat. However, she was smart and would think of something.

Her legs were hurting enough to drive focus away from the food situation. She had been running for a while and up a hill no less. She was tired from running and could see the sun setting in the distance. Her eyes became dreary and difficult to keep open to the point where she was laying on her back and looking up at the ceiling.

There was that same feeling of being watched again, but the fatigue took over where she could not focus. She drifted asleep on her bed silently and as her first day of isolated freedom.

Sorry if it sort and not much. I am switching between perspective for each chapter. Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

She always had the most peaceful of expressions when she sleeps, innocent, kind, and all of his. The temptation of entering her dreams and corrupting them were strong indeed, in fact they were just strong enough for him to expose his presence. The shadows began to spread and weave itself through the floors and walls of the thickly transparent ice. From the darkness that had spread he emerged himself in stalking silence, followed by two mares but stopped at an order of his raised hand. He would not let them touch her unless he allowed it, and he refused to let anyone but himself touch his beloved wife.

His hand reached out but pulled back once the tip of his long fingers were only an inch away. He was controlling himself to not corrupt her dreams, at least not yet. He was finally back in her life and did not want to present himself after just giving her a nightmare. There would be plenty of time to infiltrate and replace her dreams with bad ones. So instead he leaned his face closer to her from the side of the bed hovering over her face as the scent of light perfume caught his attention.

Actually there was no scent he was just imagining the familiar smell that she used to wear. He remembered enjoying it enough to he currently wish she wore it today. Did she run out? She probably thought that he would recognize and find her in a heavy crowd if she wore the same perfume on all their special occasions.

A light grin appeared on his face before it dropped down to a sad smile, one of comfort and love. Love. There was still another chance for him to love again. So his lips were pressed against her forehead, as he debated only seconds before if he should have placed a kiss on her lips. He wanted her to wake up, to wake up and smile before lifting her head to kiss him on the lips because he did not give her a kiss on the lips.

Another debate on whether to pull away or not from her forehead, but the moment she began to shift in her sleep told him that she would be waking up soon. He did not enter her dreams. What would it be about? Where they about him? He grinned knowing what he would be dreaming about if he were in her place. With a step back to give her some space, he watched her eyes open in heaviness.

The next thing that happened was something he did not expect in a million years. There was no kiss back, nor name placed upon her lovely lips, but instead a rather harsh attack on him. A quick motion of her nearest hand sent him across the room with an ice blast to the stomach. He yelped in pain and tumbled another distance when falling from the air, the wind being knocked out of him.

Instead of becoming irritated or angered, he groaned in pain and gave gasps of chuckling. Her attack was strong, just like her spirit. One that he wanted to break. He crawled to his knees and palms turning his head back to her standing of defense. How cute. Being brave in such a dazed state that she must not have recognized him at first glance.

Another tired chuckle or two as he stood up on his own two feet, motioning for his nightmares to not attack his beloved wife. She had just woken up. She was in a daze so she had no other way to react on first waking up except to attack. He should have concluded for such a thing to occur so really it was his fault.

So he smiled casually and stared at her waiting for it to sink in. He waited for the realization of what she just did and to throw her self into his arms. Her breathing and fear slowly died down to a more cautious feeling. He would know because paranoia, and caution was a degree of fear.

"Who are you" her words where strong but cracking in the rebuilding of fear. He was silent for a while as the nightmares lazily stomped their hooves behind their master. A blank expression had caught his face as he continued to stare at his wife with uncertainty of how to react.

He could not control himself and ended up glancing back at his restless minions. One glance at them, then he looked down at himself to see his current attire. Ah, she could not recognize his appearance. The thought process should have come off as more of a question than anything else, but his state of trying to make sense of things clouded it.

"Pitch Black, but you know me by another name my dear" he grinned in amusement. He was expecting her to remember by his voice and the similarity of his voice. She should remember because neither of them has changed enough to be impossible to distinguish. He wanted her to remember at that moment and give an expression of fear for nearly hurting him. He could imagine her running to him and he would make her tend to his non-existing wounds.

"Should I?" His eyes narrowed slightly, listening to her playing games with him. She might be his wife, but that did not mean she could act as nothing had happen over the past few centuries. He had missed her and there she was, pretending as if she had no clue who he was. It had hurt.

From the cold you have brought me warmth, where my life was dark you have brought light. I promise to be the best person I can be for you, knowing that only you are the best one for me…..

"…Today I give you my hand, my heart, and my love without condition completely and forever" he only spoke as the shift of un-comfortableness overtook him instead of her. She should remember the words, but there she was playing games with him. Pretending to forget their own vows; his vows. The more he stared at her in apprehension the more he could clearly see the details of confusion being in honest reaction.

She did not remember him.

With that single thought, it had sent a wave of discomfort and pain throughout his body. Despite having his shrivel un-beating heart, he could not withhold himself from clenching his chest as he turned away towards the direction of the shadowy background, his minions staring at him in nervousness.

His mind raced with a thousands things, both relating and un-relating to the situation at hand. He was not expecting this. His head was hurting as she spoke again, which did not help him with so much processing running around in his mind to a lack of focus.

"Leave or else" her voice was still demanding and with that there was a little unhealthy click in his head. The moment he spun around the shadowy background shredded out in motion at his anger.

The shadows and darkness expanded greatly as it brought a high level of fear from her, making her step back from his madness, "do not tell me what to do!" He could not handle this right now. First, she does not remember him and second tells him what to do. The marriage was equality not demanding. How dare she… he should just…

No, he would not. The shadows kept spreading as he calms down and stands up straight. A sad smile was given and he nodded along. She did not remember. How could she? She could not. Only if she was in such a state of forgetfulness that nothing could make her remember, at least not so easily.

"I understand…. You have spent so long away from me. You must have suffered from some kind of injury to the point of forgetting me. Well Elizabeth, do not worry. That is what I am here for. I shall help you regain your memory by what it cost. Do not struggle my dear, for everything will be fine. You will remember how much you loved me as I currently do for you. I will not anyone get near you for they might try to take you away from me. I cannot let that happen. I will not let that happen. For you are mine and I am yours."


End file.
